kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine Kristopher Kolfer
Blaine is the oldest son of Inness and Kris Kolfer. Appearance Blaine has curly, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Personality Blaine is openly gay and currently is dating Kurt Kriss. Having two gay fathers, being "gay-born", and being gay himself led Blaine to be serverely bullied. He was once beat to an inch of his life, not knowing what else to do, his father's enrolled him in a private all boys school that carries a zero bully tolerance policy. It was here, where Blaine met the love of his life, Kurt, who came to the school for the same reasons he did. The two started out as friends and a year later, they began to date. Blaine is a talented, dapper, charming young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from the time he ran away from his problems and before he met Kurt. Blaine is very much like his younger sister, Rachel, in the fact that he is a stellar performer, but he lacks her egotistical personality. Blaine has also been shown to have an occasional temper, which he usually hides under a gentlemanly front until something he finds wrong or cruel pushes him over the edge. He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in". He's not afraid of being openly gay but still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically close to Kurt. Of course, this seems to happen most commonly when they are alone or with their Glee Club. He attended Prom with Kurt, but he demonstrates reluctance to dance with Kurt or show signs of physical affection, most likely due to his own past experiences. Relationships Kurt Kriss Kurt confessed to Blaine that he thought Blaine was interested in him the week of Valentines, bringing up that they "hang out together," sing "flirty duets," and that Blaine knows his coffee order by heart.At this point, Blaine admitted to Kurt that he was "clueless" and had never been anyone's boyfriend. He then told Kurt that he really "cares" about him and doesn't want to screw "this" up.Kurt then compares their relationship to When Harry Met Sally, claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself. Blaine commented, "Don't they get together in the end?" with no reply and a smirk from Kurt. Kurt then ordered Blaine's coffee, thus showing that both boys know each other's coffee order. Instead of being upset by Kurt's honesty, they remain close and end Valentine's Day by singing together with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt sang Blackbird as a eulogy for Pavarotti and during the song, Blaine came to the realization that he was in love with Kurt. During a council meeting, Blaine proposed to the council to change one of his numbers to a duet; once the Warblers voted on it, he told them he wanted to sing the duet with Kurt. Later, as Kurt was decorating Pavarotti's casket, Blaine told Kurt that he chose a song that was a "little more emotional" for them to sing instead of a Top 40's song. When Kurt asked Blaine why he had chosen him to sing with, Blaine told Kurt that "There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever.'" He then grabbed Kurt's hand and told him that watching Kurt sing "Blackbird" was a moment for him, about Kurt. He then said, "You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Buddy and Noah's Grandchildren Category:Males Category:Sings Category:Glee Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Inness and Kris' Kids